bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
The Green-Eyed Monster
The Green-Eyed Monster is the second episode from the first season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot In the middle of giving directions, the Rockhopper's navigational system starts to cough and wheeze. Midgel deduces that it has a virus. The alarm goes off and the Penguins start panicking and go to their respective battle stations. However, the cause of the alarm turns out to be Michelle, who just found out that Jason's room is bigger than hers. In Michelle's room, Fidgel and Midgel watch Michelle use a machine with tape measures to measure the size of her room, which turns out to be 49.95 meters. They follow Michelle as she goes into Jason's room to measure its size, which turns out to be 50.00 meters. Even though the size difference is only 0.5 meters, Michelle still considers it a problem. Fidgel, not wanting to be a part of this non-issue, tells Michelle that he and Midgel will help her after they fix the navigational system. Zidgel asks himself how they are supposed to go anywhere without a navigational system. He suggests using the stars when Midgel points out that he failed astronomy back at the Academy. Fidgel suggests using a map. Zidgel grabs the map and attempts to read it, but with no success due to him forgetting the exact address. He tells Midgel and Fidgel to find the location while he sits down. Midgel finds the location, L-7. Zidgel orders Midgel to set their course for L-7. Midgel and Fidgel fold the map into two different ways, an airplane and a swan, before they get themselves tied up. When the Rockhopper arrives at the Comet Lounge, Michelle gets the snack that she usually gets from Sol. Sol, noticing Michelle's expression on her face, asks her if she had a bad day. Michelle answers that she has a "serious" problem, but no one's paying attention. Sol reassures her that he's listening. Michelle tells him that Jason's room is bigger than hers and she thought she had the bigger room all this time. Michelle reacts in confusion when Sol tells her that she's been attack by the green-eyed monster. Sol explains that what he said meant that she is feeling envy, the resentment of someone because they have something she wants. Michelle replies that the only thing she wants is things to be fair. Sol tells Michelle, "A tranquil heart is good for the body, but envy rots the bones." However, Michelle doesn't understand anything Sol says. Meanwhile, Fidgel is fixing the navigational system when Admiral Strap contacts the Rockhopper to inform the crew of their new assignment. He tells them of the territorial dispute on Planet Picket. As Admiral Strap is telling them what they should do, Kevin slings a spoonful of peanut butter on the screen. This causes the rest of the crew to start snickering. They continue snickering even though Admiral Strap is still speaking. The Admiral hears their snickering and asks if he said something funny. Zidgel says no and is about to tell him what's so funny when Admiral Strap says he doesn't see anything funny. Admiral Strap continues telling them about the situation and what they should do when the crew bursts out into laughter. Admiral Strap demands to know what's going on. Zidgel lies that there's nothing going on and tells him that their on their way. Before the crew bursts out into laughter again, they turn off the screen so that Admiral Strap doesn't hear. Michelle is the only crew member who isn't laughing. As the Rockhopper flies toward Planet Picket, Fidgel comments on how strange it is because of the fence surrounding it. The crew prepares for landing as the Rockhopper makes a rough landing on the planet's surface. As the crew go onto the planet, Zidgel compliments Midgel's "smooth" landing. Sheep-like aliens approach the crew. Kevin feeds one of the sheep some peanut butter. Jason asks if he wants him to talk to the sheep's leader. Zidgel thanks Jason for the offer, but declines it. While Midgel and Fidgel help Navi get better, Zidgel, Kevin, and Jason will solve the planet's problem. Barthos introduces himself as the leader of Planet Picket to Zidgel. Zidgel introduces himself as a captain of the Federation who will help them. When Zidgel tells the sheep a lame joke, Barthos asks if they can talk to someone else. Jason answers that Zidgel is the only one. Aboard the Rockhopper, as Fidgel and Midgel are repairing Navi, Michelle asks them if they have a transporter beam device that she can use. Fidgel asks why she needs it. Michelle answers that they'll help her transport everyone from her room to Jason's and vice versa, and also switch the name plates. Fidgel asks her if that would be fair. Michelle answers that it will be fair alright, for her. In Planet Picket's courthouse, Barthos says their problem is the biggest encountered ever since wool sweaters were invented. He explains that each side noticed that the grass seems greener on the other side of the fence. All the sheep bleat in agreement when Barthos hammers his gavel to silence them. Back in Michelle's room, Michelle is on her own in moving the objects. She orders Fix-Bot to transport all of her things to Jason's room. However, she starts noticing that some of her things have chunks of them bitten off. Once she finds what has been eating her things, she screams. She immediately sounds the alarm and alerts Midgel and Fidgel that they're under attack. She shows them the green-eyed monster. Over at the courthouse, Michelle tells Zidgel about the monster. Upon seeing it, Zidgel laughs. He tells Kevin to help them with the monster issue. He then says that the sheep have a few options. Those options would be explained by Jason. Jason suggests that the sheep should switch sides. Barthos and the sheep unanimously agree with him and all the sheep switch sides. Meanwhile, aboard the Rockhopper, Midgel and Fidgel are trying to capture the green-eyed monster in Michelle's room, but the monster manages to escape into the Rockhopper's main room. At the courthouse, Barthos asks the sheep if they're satisfied. They answer that they're not satisfied. Barthos asks why they aren't. They answer that the grass on the other side is still greener. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle is standing on one of the Rockhopper's tables while Midgel and Fidgel run around in an attempt to capture the monster. However, the monster is too quick for them. In the courthouse, the sheep are still bleating in complaint. Zidgel asks them how it's possible for their grass to be greener when they were just there. Barthos hammers his gavel in an attempt to silence them. When Zidgel says to Jason that it's a good thing the sheep are nothing like them, Jason replies that he isn't so sure about that. Back in the Rockhopper, Michelle, Midgel, and Fidgel are chasing the monster around until Kevin manages to capture it in an empty peanut butter jar. He asks if he can keep it as a pet. Michelle responds that he needs to make sure it doesn't escape from the jar. They prepare to let Zidgel know that they got everything under control. Meanwhile, at the courthouse, Barthos is still hammering his gavel. Zidgel gets the message from the Rockhopper that everything is fine now. Just then, a sheep runs in panicking tha they're under attack. Zidgel thinks that it's another one of those green-eyed monsters and gets up to take care of it. He faints immediately after seeing the size of the monster, which is a larger version of the monster that Michelle saw. As the sheep are running out of the courthouse, Barthos declares the meeting ajourned. When Jason wakes Zidgel up, he faints again after seeing the monster. As Michelle, Midgel, Fidgel, and the Fix-Bot are repairing the damage that the green-eyed monster made, Jason contacts the Rockhopper to inform them of the big green-eyed monster. When Midgel asks where the captain is, Jason shows them an unconcious Zidgel. After Michelle tells him that they're been attacked by the green-eyed monster, she asks herself where she's heard that. Midgel tells Jason to not let the big monster go to the Rockhopper. Fidgel informs him that they don't have a glass jar large enough to trap it. When Kevin burps, they turn around and see him in a giant glass jar. Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin carry the glass jar and attempt to trap the green-eyed monster. When Kevin sneezes, he throws the jar into the air. Midgel, Fidgel, and Kevin brace themselves until the jar lands on the monster, successfully trapping it. They immediately hop on the top of the jar to prevent it from escaping. This creates a problem for them because they can't go around the galaxy saving people when they're stuck on the jar. Zidgel is strolling around when he sees the monster and panics for a split second. When Midgel assures him that it's trapped, Zidgel brags about it being trapped by his crew under his command. When he orders his crew to move on, Fidgel replies that they can't. Zidgel assumes that they're mutinying against him. Fidgel clears their situation up by telling him that if they get up, the monster will escape. Barthos comes along and asks what happened. Zidgel summarizes the events that happened before. When Barthos asks where the monster is, Zidgel shows him the jar, which the monster escaped from by eating the ground under it. After its escape, the monster starts to eat all the grass and trees. Zidgel decides that hoping it keeps digging until it gets to the other side is good solution until it ends up on the other side. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle is trying to remember where she heard the term green-eyed monster. The minute she remembers, she accidentally knocks over the jar the green-eyed monster is in, causing it to escape. She contacts Zidgel and tells him she knows where the monsters are coming from. She urges him to return to the ship because it escaped. The rest of the crew enter Michelle's room where the green-eyed monster is eating her things. She tells them what Sol told her made her realize it was her fault the monster is there. Zidgel asks how it's her fault. Michelle explains how the monster was created out of envy. Because she resented what Jason had, everything got ruined. She tells them she doesn't care about the size of her room, she still likes it. When she said that, the monster shrinks a little. Midgel notices what happened to the monster and tells Michelle to say what she said again. Michelle admits she is wrong and she doesn't want Jason's room. She appreciates what she has and doesn't care if her room is smaller. As she said all that, the monster continues to shrink until it explodes. Fidgel realizes what would happen if the solution to the monster is to appreciate what you have. They all go to the main room where Midgel hands Michelle a microphone. Michelle encourages the sheep to be satisfied with what they have because they'll feed the monster if they want whatever the others have. She urges them to be content. One of the sheep points out that the grass on one side is just as green as the grass on the other side. Their content causes the monster to shrink and explode. The rest of the crew congratulates Michelle. She apologizes for what she did to them. Fidgel reassures her that everything is well. She says what Sol said was right. She repeats the verse that Sol said and its meaning. Midgel asks Navi if it's feeling better. Navi reponds by telling them where to go. Zidgel tells Midgel to take them home. In Grandmum's cottage, Grandmum finishes sewing some wool blankets for Jason and Michelle. She gives them to her grandkids. They thank her for the blankets. Grandmum asks them why she put sheep on the blankets. Jason guesses that wool comes from sheep and Michelle guesses that Grandmum grew up on a sheep ranch. Grandmum tells them that sheep are innocent and gentle creatures like them. She tells them to go up to bed and she'll bring them some cake. In their bedroom, Jason and Michelle get their cake from Grandmum. When they get their pieces, Michelle is about to say that Jason's piece is bigger when she remembers what happened before. She tells Grandmum she's happy with the piece she's given. Later that night, Michelle thanks God for helping her and Jason through the last couple of days. She and Jason apologize for being envious. Jason says they'll remember to be happy with what they have. Michelle agrees with Jason because she doesn't want any monsters to eat her socks. Jason and Michelle ask God to bless their parents and the Penguins before they go to bed. Quotes :Jason's room is bigger than mine. - Michelle Fun Facts Trivia * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 14:30". * When Admiral Strap describes the Rockhopper crew as "trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent", he is quoting the Boy Scouts motto. Remarks *When Michelle drops the jar, it makes a "cling" rather than a glass shattering sound. Tim Hodge states this was done because NBC wouldn't allow anything with glass breaking, audio or visual wise. Commentary Click here to see transcript for the commentary. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes